


its okay, she's got me now

by laylalikestea



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, hopes oblivious, josie just needs a break, slight jasie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laylalikestea/pseuds/laylalikestea
Summary: But the thing that stole her focus was the sight of Landon Kirby pull the girl surrounding her thoughts onto the dance floor.Their bodies fit like a puzzle piece. Hope’s arms immediately found their place around his neck, while Landon’s clung around Hope’s waist.She didn’t realize she was staring until she felt tears skim her eyelids.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Jade/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 16
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> dude i can literally only write angst, it's becoming an addiction

Josie didn’t believe it at first.

She thought she was lying to herself, that there was absolutely no way she was in love with her best friend.

Every time the thought popped into her head, she scolded herself and focused on something else.

But it was still there. 

One day she finally accepted it, no longer being able to deny it. And now here she is in her room on the night of the dance.

\--

Josie was helping Hope get ready for the event, as she suggested she could help. 

She applied the girl's makeup before she put on her dress, knowing it would take the longest.

When Hope walked out of the restroom in her dark green dress, making her eyes shine brighter than she has ever seen them before, her feelings of denial immediately vanished. 

And she didn’t think she could find them.

“How do I look?”

Josie didn’t know how to answer that question.

Normally she would just respond regularly like, ‘You look great.’ But great didn’t describe how Hope looked.

Even perfect wouldn’t describe it.

Nothing could even come close to it.

Josie didn’t know how long she stood there silent just starting at the girl in front of her, but the moment was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Josie just shook her head, to replace the thoughts occupying it as she opened the door. 

Landon Kirby.

Hope and Landon had been dating for around 7 months now.

Landon still had the same smile he did when he first asked Hope out.

And Hope still had the same shine in her eyes. 

Landon walked into the room, his mouth dropping as he saw Hope. She didn’t blame him.

“You uh, you look beautiful.”

His comment made Hope blush profusely, as she linked her arm with his, him placing a kiss on her head. 

Landon opened the door for Hope to exit, her smiling in return.

As she was about to close the door, she turned to Josie and smiled.

“Thanks for helping me Jo, I’ll see you at the dance.”

The door shut softly, but it felt like the hinges were broken off. 

\--

That night Josie wore a slim light blue dress. The end of the fabric reached above her ankles, not showing off much leg.

Lizzie had picked out this outfit for her a couple of weeks before, wanting them to match.

She had left an hour before the dance started, claiming she had to make sure everything was perfect. Josie didn’t really understand her perspective as she wasn’t even the one planning the dance, but went with it anyways. 

After Josie finished patting down her dress, making sure it didn’t look tacky, she headed towards the gym where the dance was taking place. 

As she entered the room, her eyes were immediately dragged to the sight of couples making out on the far side of the room.

The smell of alcohol entered her nose as she walked through the crown to find her sister. 

After a minute of looking, she found her sister in the corner of the room, her mouth attached to some guys. 

A few feet away from this scene, was MG leaning against the wall with a cup in hand.

“You look like you’re having fun.”

MG looked up from the floor, smiling at Josie. 

“Yeah, best night ever.”

She laughed lightly at her friend, before being interrupted by the speakers. 

“Lets slow it down a bit.”

Josie rolled her eyes at the cheesy remark.

She hasn’t cared for these type of things til her and Penelope broke up. Her whole fairy tail type relationship fantasy, kind of went out the window when that happened.

Her eyes skimmed across the dance floor, watching people grab their partners to pull them onto the dance floor.

But the thing that stole her focus was the sight of Landon Kirby pull the girl surrounding her thoughts onto the dance floor.

Their bodies fit like a puzzle piece. Hope’s arms immediately found their place around his neck, while Landon’s clung around Hope’s waist.

She didn’t realize she was staring until she felt tears skim her eyelids.

MG looked at her concerned once he noticed her current position, “Are you okay Jo?”

Josie didn’t have a response, so she just left.

It was like she lost control of her own legs, as she ran out of the room not caring about MG’s confused expression. 

She ran until she reached one of the stairways, sliding down on the bottom step.

“I hate dances,” she said as she dug her head in her hands.  
“Me too.”

The voice of another, startled Josie causing her to jump back.

Jade.

The girl sat down on the step above her, leaning against the opposite side.

“Sorry for scaring you, mind if I sit?”

Josie just nodded her head.

“It’s okay, just having a rough night.”

Jade nodded back at her, before pulling out a bottle of vodka.

“I get that, want some?” she said as she tipped the bottle towards her.

“Why the hell not.”

Josie snagged the bottle from Jade’s hand, taking a sip of it before giving it back to her.

“That’s the spirit,” she said as she takes a drink herself. “Now tell me what’s the reason you’re groaning on a staircase.”

Josie laughed at the way she phrased it. “Girl problems.”

Jade laughed back, “Oh, understandable. What’s the case?”

“She has a boyfriend.”

Jade’s expression saddened, “Oh, I’m sorry.”

She shrugged, “It’s okay, it was just a crush.”

“Well how about we forget about the crush. Focus on something new.”

Josie smiled back at her, “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.”

Jade rubbed her arm before handing her the vodka bottle again, “We can sleep in my dorm.”

As Josie gulped down some more of the vodka, Jade watched a figure walk away from the door to the entrance of the area they were currently in.

“Hey you’re back. Was Josie okay?”

Landon rapped his arms around her body as she approached, a smile on his face. 

“Yeah, she’s fine.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It contained about 20 miss calls and texts from people. Lizzie asking where she was, Hope asking why she left so early, but only one text stood out from the others.
> 
> Landon: Hey, I need to talk to you. If you can please come to my room later today. Text back your response when you can. Thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to write, just been trying to build up motivation.

Josie tipped the bottle back as she watched Jade approach her with a pile of clothes.

“Ah, so you are trying to molest me.” Josie snickered as she placed the bottle on the nightstand. 

Jade rolled her eyes at the remark before handing her the clothing. “These should fit you, you can change in the bathroom.”

Josie stood up with the clothes before placing a hand on Jade’s shoulder. “What about you change them for me.”

Jade turned red as she pushed Josie towards the bathroom.

“You say I’m trying to molest you, now go.” Josie laughed at her face before entering the bathroom to change.

Josie came out after changing, wearing a band shirt and black shorts. 

“Cute,” Jade spoke, watching her exit the bathroom.

Josie shook her head lightly before laying down in the bed beside the blonde.

“You know, I thought this night would completely suck but it was actually kind of fun.”

Jade laughed lightly, pulling the cover over their bodies. 

“You crying over a girl and drinking booze with a girl you’ve had like 3 conversations with.”

Josie rolled her eyes as she lightly pushed the girl's shoulder.

“First off, I was venting. And we’ve talked more than that.”

Jade grinned as she brushed a hand through her hair, “Yeah? Me flirting with you then Lizzie yelling at me is all I remember.”

Josie laughed as she stared at the sheets, “To be fair, usually she wouldn’t even let you finish the flirting part.”

Jade chuckled as she turned off the night light, “I’m just better than everyone else.”

Josie smiled as she interlocked hands with the blonde, “Yeah, you’re right.”

Josie fell asleep, but not before memorizing the face Jade made after her comment.

-  
Josie awoke to a figure laying across her body, their limbs intertwined. 

Jade smelled of cigarettes and wood. It was so unfamiliar, yet so comforting.

After a couple of minutes of admiring the blonde in her sleeping form, the girl started to stir, her eyes squinting open.

“Look who's awake,” Josie teased, making Jade wack her in the face with little power.

“Oh shut up,” Jade groaned before rolling off the brunette. 

Josie laughed lightly as she picked up her phone off the nightstand.

It contained about 20 miss calls and texts from people. Lizzie asking where she was, Hope asking why she left so early, but only one text stood out from the others.

Landon: Hey, I need to talk to you. If you can please come to my room later today. Text back your response when you can. Thanks.

Jade must have noticed the confused expression on her face, as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

“What's up,” She asked softly.

Josie shook her head as she stood up from the bed, “I have to meet somebody.”

Jade stood up with her before replying,” Is that your way of saying you regret spending the night or?”

Josie quickly shook her head, grasping Jade’s shoulders.

“No! I promise, I actually have to meet up with somebody. But I really hope we can do this again sometime.”

Jade nodded lightly before handing Josie her dress.

“Here’s this. And I uh- I hope we could as well.”

The brunette squeaked before pecking Jade’s cheek. “Great, thank you for letting me stay. I’ll text you.”

And with that, she was out of the room. Leaving a very embarrassingly red Jade. 

\- 

Josie approached the curly headed boys' dorm, standing in front of it as she looked at the ground.

What the fuck would her best friend’s boyfriend want with her. 

She moves her hand up to the door, brushing against the wood, before it opens abruptly. 

“I don’t know maybe fifth-” The auburn haired girl in front of her pauses, as she spots Josie standing at the door.

Exiting Landon’s dorm. 

“Josie?” Josie immediately turns red, realizing the situation she was in.

“I uh needed to se-”

Hope cut her off, placing a hand on her shoulder, “Were you looking for me? Sorry, I forgot to tell you I was at Landon’s in the-”

Josie looked up at her before responding quickly, “No I wasn’t, I’m actually here to see Landon.” She stuttered out, awkwarding stepping away from Hope’s grip on her arm. 

“Oh, why?”

Josie wasn’t surprised she asked the question. It was weird.

Her boyfriend and best friend who literally never interact, meet up with each other in his room. It was like the plot of a basic comedy movie.

Before she could reply, Landon stepped in.

“Well you know we have math together. And as I told you I’m kinda struggling, so I thought I’d ask Josie.”

Hope looked at them both confused before Hope turned back to her, her eyes scanning her body.

“Josie no offense whatsoever, but you look like you just had a one-night stand.”

Josie quickly turned red, making Hope’s mouth open widely.

“You did?” She questioned quickly, making Josie wave her hands in front of her.

“No, no. I just stayed in a friend's dorm. I expected Landon to have everything we would need to study.”  
Hope raised her eyebrows before shrugging.

“Whatever. Just come to my dorm later Jo.”

With that, Hope lightly pecked Landon on the cheek and gave Josie a side hug before walking away from the both of them.

Josie turned back to Landon after Hope was out of sight, shifting her feet uncomfortably, “No offense, but why did you invite me here. Because I don’t remember planning to help you with math.”

Landon quickly shook his head before opening his door wider, motioning for her to enter.

“Come in, come in.”

Josie awkwardly walked over to his bed and sat down, crossing her legs as she tried to pull down the shirt to cover more skin.

Landon pulled out his office chair before sitting down and interlocking his own hands.

“Sorry for making you come here, I know you probably have better things to be doing. This is just kinda importan-”

“Please tell me already.” Josie said quickly, making eye contact with him.

Landon gulped before sitting up straighter,” Right.”

“Last night when you left, Hope asked to go after you. But before she could go, I randomly suggested that I should instead, wanting her to just continue her prom experience.”

Landon cleared his throat before continuing, “She didn’t really agree, but let me go nonetheless-”

“Please hurry up Landon,” Josie hurried out. 

Landon nodded.

“I heard you talk to Jade. The whole conversation.”

Josie visibly froze as she made eye contact with him.

“Oh, okay.”

Landon sighed before speaking again, “I don’t like to assume things about people, or to be that guy Josie. So I could be completely incorrect, but do you like Hope?”

Josie felt like throwing up.

No, passing out. 

Landon was staring at her as if he was sure that she was going to respond, how the fuck is she supposed to respond to that?

“Please tell me Josie.”

A tear fell down Josie’s cheek as she stood up, her gaze on the floor.

“-Yeah, I do,” She stuttered out as she felt tears drip onto her neck.

Landon nodded before standing up as well.

“Alright, I thought so.”

Josie walked to the door, gripping the doorknob before turning back.

“Please don’t tell her, I’m begging you to not tell her. I won’t act on the feelings I promise.”

Josie gulped before continuing, “They don’t matter okay. But our friendship does so please, don’t tell her.”

Landon placed a hand on her shoulder as he locked eyes with her.

“I won’t, I promise.”

Josie smiled at him, before opening his dorm door. 

“Thank you, Landon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed :)

**Author's Note:**

> its 2 am :) thoughts?


End file.
